the_whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200213-history
THE ROLEPLAY
Gladiogee steps on the Marmites* -*another marmite appears and starts to use the other's blood to write something* -*Gladiogee steps on that one too* -Gladiogee: I HATE THESE ABOMINATIONS! -Gabgee: I sense Sephiroth's evilness -*MarGars break through the wall* -*RED is in his core form and watches everything from a building* -*another marmite appears and finishes the writing* -Gladiogee: These are running from fire -Jeegee: FIRE! -The writing says "No fight" -RED:..... -Gabgee: NO FIGHT WE'RE DONE FIGHTING YOU YA MARMITES -Jeegee: FIRE IS A FOOT! -Gabgee: WE BECAME IN PEACE WITH MARMITEGEE EVER SINCE HE GOT A PLANET -*Hiddenlich is polishing his shotgun* -*a mar gar walks by* -Gabgee: still, I sense an evil presence -Hiddenlich: Don't attack them unless they try to attack us first -RED:bMe? -Gabgee: No -RED: Im evil. -Gabgee: I knew you were here the whole time -Hiddenlich: All of you -Gabgee: It's somebody else -RED: ? -*Marmitegee appears* -RED: *Keeps watching* -Marmitegee: So, that building's destroyed -Gabgee: Marmitegee! -Marmitegee: Hello! -RED: What other things will appear... -*suddenly a humanoid appears from the shadows* -RED: *closes his eye* -??????: Ya know, Sephiroth wanted me to kill you -RED: ........ -RED: More creatures... ??????: So why don't we just make this easy - Marmitegee: You know, marmites have a nice instinct for attacking -Marmitegee: And eating their victims -RED:.... -??????: I have different, stronger forces -Marmitegee: You're on my planet son -??????: I don't care - RED: If they eat metal, then I'm dead. -Marmitegee: If you think you can survive a fight here, you're insane ??????: Nobodies, attack! -*they attack the group of marmites on the ground and kill them* -*Marmites pop up from the ground* - ??????: Hahaha -*Hiddenlich doesn't attack the marmites* -??????: Fools -*more marmites pop up* -*?????? attacks and kills the marmites* - Hiddenlich: I am telepathic too. -Marmitegee: Kill him *finger blasts ??????* -RED: *turns into his winged chaser form and flies away* - ??????: You can't kill me *he stabs Marmitegee* -*Mar gars appear from the ground* -*Marmitegee regenerates from marmites* - RED: Nyegh. -Gabgee: WHO ARE YOU - ??????: Me? -Marmitegee: You can't kill me *he blasts ?????* -??????: I'm just the leader of a dark group -*Hiddenlich fires three Nova Bombs at ?????* -*Marmitegee is next to him* -??????: Hmph -??????: DARKNESS AURA!!!! -*Marmitegee shields himself from the nukes* - Hiddenlich: Fool. The Marmites are not our enemies anymore - RED: *yawns* -Gabgee: AHH - Hiddenlich: There is a greater evil - ??????: Who said I was on your side -* Hiddenlich teleports away* - Marmitegee: *enfuses himself with the ground* -*Hinderlich appears* - RED: That evil is not me. - Hinderlich: HINDER HAINDER! - ??????: What the... - Hinderlich: Want me hinders? -RED: *keeps flying* - Marmitegee: *in the ground* You can't get me - ??????: Yes I can -*?????? enfuses himself with some ground* - Marmitegee: *in the ground* Oh really, I'm enfused with the ground idiot* -??????: So am I - RED:... - Marmitegee: Perfect -RED: *flies up* - ??????: So... now what -*enfused marmite ground starts to surround ?????* - ??????: WAHT IS DIS -Marmitegee: Now the ground will consume you -* A whole bunch of Thrall appear* -*enfused marmite ground starts to enfuse with ???? ground* -* They begin attacking everyone* -*?????? tries to blast the marmite ground thinking it's marmites* -*but it isn't...* -*the planet is literally alive* - Hinderlich: Oh sh*t! THE DARKNESS HAS COME! -??????: crap - Hinderlich: THE GOLDEN AGE WILL END! -Marmitegee: *unfuses with ground* - Hinderlich is shot in the head - ??????: NO YOU CANT KILL ME -RED: *begins to shhoot everything with eyebeams* - Marmitegee: Who the heck are these guys? *referring to the Thrall* - ??????: Those are Thrall - Jun: You can make Halo references, but not Destiny references... Halo is superior! -?????: Shut up Jun -*Jun disappears* - RED:The hack? - Marmitegee: Well they're killing everything -??????: I shall help them do just that -* Darkness consumes Hinderlich's body* -??????: I shall help them do just that -* Darkness consumes Hinderlich's body* -*Mar gars appear and fight the Thrall* -*?????? unfused with the ground* -*Hinderlich becomes a Thrall* -Thrall Lich: HISS!!! -??????: THRALLS ATTACK THE WEEGEES -*The Thrall attack Jeegee* -RED: *turns into his ultimate form -Jeegee: NO! -Marmitegee: *charges ????* -*Jeegee is killed* -*The Thrall begin helping the Marmites -*But they are still hostile to everyone else -*Mar gars stop attacking the thrall* -??????: I. Xemnas. Shall end these species of Luigi Clones -Xemnas: THRALLS KILL THEM -Marmitegee: ...You think I'm a Weegee? -*RED's eye vanishes and a masive fireblast shoots out of it* -Xemnas: Yes -Marmitegee: ...No one has ever said that to me -Xemnas: T_T Boo-Hoo, kill him -*A Wizard appears* -RED:im the hellbeast, dumbell! -Marmitegee: *blasts Xemnas into a tree* -Xemnas: OW -*the tree is alive* -Xemnas: WHAT -*The wizard begins transforming the Marmites into Hivemites* -*the treestarts dropping fruit on Xemnas* -Xemnas: OW -Xemnas: OW! -*The Hivemites begin attacking everyone* -*the tree begins slashing him with tree branches* -Xemnas: ENOUGH -*Hiddenlich appears* -Marmitegee: IMMA WIZZZARD -*Xemnas kills the mutant tree* -Marmitegee attacks the Wizard* -*Hiddenlich he shoots the Wizard in the back with his shotgun* -Xemnas: DARKNESS ATTACK THE ABOMINATION OF A WEEGEE -Hiddenlich: NOW! WHILE IT'S DISTRACTED! -*The Darkness attacks everything* -*Marmitegee and the marmites start to engulf the wizard* 4:14 -Darkness: *In alien* Xemnas -Xemnas: WHAT -Darkness: Help your brother... -*the marmites begin drowning the wizard into the planet* -Darkness: Don't let your brothers fall -RED:Now this is weird.... -Xemnas: FIne -Darkness: Consume the Weegees -*Xemnas slashes at fakegees* -Darkness: Help the Hive grow! -Xemnas: This power -*He asorbs it* -Gabgee: GAH -*The Wizard explodes* *Xemnas asorbs so much of Gabgee's that Gabgee turns back to Gabe* -*Darkness consumes some Marmites* -Marmitegee: Well that worked well -Xemnas: MWAHAHA -Marmitegee: MAR GARS! -RED:Rackum frackum!! -Gabe: Wha -*Mar Gars form a fused Mar Gar* -*The MarGar begins attacking the Thrall* -Xemnas: DARKNESS, MY BRETHEREN ATTACK -Marmitegee: Hey Xemnas -Xemnas: What -Marmitegee: Look at your legs -*He looks* -*25 Knights appear* -*Xemnas's legs are being consumed by marmite* -Xemnas: GAH -Xemas: DARKNESS, HELP!!!!! -Marmitegee: THE PLANET WILL EAT YOU!!! -Darkness: You have failed me... my Chosen Acolyte -Xemnas: NOOOOOO -*The Darkness disconnects from Xemnas* -*Xemnas dies* -Gabe: Ugh -Hiddenlich: WE ARE BEING OVERRUN! -Marmitegee: He's out of the way now -Gabe: What... happened -*Knights begin attacking the Huge MarGar* -Marmitegee: Don't worry, we'll handle the threat -Gabe: Okay -Marmitegee: WHOEVER ISN'T A MARMITE AND IS ON OUR SIDE GET OFF THIS PLANET -Marmitegee: The planet will eat the enemies -Gabe: Okay -Marmitegee: Well, you can stay, but I doubt anything else will show up... -*The Marmites begin to circle around the Interstellar MarKongs* -Gabe: Gah... ZANTETSU -*The Interstellar MarKongs launch off of the planet* -*One of them is shot down* -RED:....The....hack? -Gabe: What, you think I was only strong as a fakegee -*some knights are fighting off the ground and the trees* -*Fallen Ships approach the planet -Hiddenlich: EVERYONE GET READY! -*RED covers himself* -Marmitegee: Oh great what now -*Gabe summons a portal* -Gabe: IN HERE -Hiddenlich: WE NEED TO GET ON THOSE MASS ACCELERATOR CANNONS NOW! -Marmitegee: Wait what are they going to do?! -Hiddenlich: THEY ARE GOING TO COLONIZE THE PLANET AND KILL EVERY LIVING THING IN IT'S PATH! -Marmitegee: No, they will not -Gabe: THE PORTAL HELLO! -*Every mar creature gets ready* -*Ketches begin deploying hundreds of Fallen Dropships* -Marmitegee: Why this planet though? -Hiddenlich: There is something near the core... -Gabe: Screw you guys (He goes in the portal and leaves) -RED:.... -*Some Marmites enter the portal* -*The portal is still open btw* -*RED opens his own portal* -*once a badguy touches Gabe's portal it closes* -*RED jumps in his portal* -RED:See ya! -*Hiddenlich gets on the cannon* -*A Fallen Guard stabs Hiddenlich* -*The Ketch begin glassing the planet* -*A man named Xigbar appears* -Xigbar: YOU KILLED MY LEADER -Marmitegee: Who was your leader? -Xigbar: XENMAS!!! -Marmitegee: Well obviously, he was attacking us first -Xigbar: OF COURSE YOU IDIOT WE'RE ON A MISSION -Marmitegee: Well, prepare to suffer the same fate -*a tree whacks him* -*Xaldin appears* -Xaldin: I AM ALSO HERE TO KILL YOU -*Marmitegee and the marcreatures try in vain to fight off the two attacking enemy forces, so they are forced with one option* -*the planet starts shaking* -*all the marcreatures including Marmitegee go into the ground* -*the planet inverts gravity, pushing the Fallen ships and Xigbar and Xalding away from it* -*Xigbar uses antigravity to get back on the planet* -*the ground then sucks him up and suffocates him* -*Xaldin, angry about his friend's death, uses a mega tornado* -*the Fallen ships are firing at the planet from afar causing some damage* -*suddenly the planet rips apart* -*Fallen ship members celebrate for a moment as well as Xaldin* -*but suddenly* -Xaldin: Wait, what's happening!?!?!? -*the planet begins to reform* -*the planet turns into some kind of giant monster creature* -*the entire Ketch fleet is destroyed in an instant* -*Xaldin manages to freeze the planet, but it is unfrozen quickly* -*Xaldin is killed by the planet sized monster* -*later in Sephiroth's HQ* -Saix: Sir, I have news. Our mission failed. -Sephiroth: And why is this? -Saix: The planet...it's alive -Sephiroth: WHAT -Vexen: IT'S TRUE -Sephiroth: Jeez -Sephiroth: Saix, attack the planet -Saix: Sir, with all do respect, I won't be much good down there. The planet literally ate Xigbar. -Sephiroth: ಠ_ಠ -Saix: AND it destroyed an entire fleet of ships -Saix: Hundreds, if not thousands, destroyed instantly -Sephiroth: ARE YOU FEKING KIDDING ME -Saix: Does this look unsure to you? -*squidward face* -Sephiroth: NO -Saix: Sir, I don't think we should continue our assault -Sephiroth: ಠ_ಠ -Sephiroth: Okay, we'll wait -Saix: Wait for what? -Saix: Until 10 armies attack it at once?! -Sephiroth: Pretty much -Sephiroth: I do have this though -Sephiroth: I revived them -Saix: The planet literally transformed into a giant monster and swatted an entire army away instantly -OH NAZIIS -*an army of Naziis appear* -Sephiroth: Like it -Saix: What are Naziis going to do? -Sephiroth: Send their superweapons -Sephiroth: HITLER!!!! -Saix: THE PLANET WAS GOING TO BE GLASSED AND IT SOMEHOW AVOIDED IT -Adolph: Yes leader Sephiroth -Saix: Fine, continue your barage -Sephiroth: Send a superbomb to the planet -Saix: I don't see why we even want to attack it -Adolph: Of course -*meanwhile on MarPlanet* -Marmitegee: *on surface* *sigh* at least it's over -Marigbar: Marmitegee -Marmitegee: What is it? -Marigbar: There's a weird thing coming towards us -Marmitegee: Planet, prepare to open a hole and dodge the meteor that I assume it is -Marigbar: We would have to make the planet non-existant it's that huge -Marmitegee: Marigbar, I've done this before -Marmitegee: Just get the mar creatures underground -Marigbar: Of course, sir. -*The Nazi superweapon comes forth* 5:14 -Marmitegee: Well, time to get back to work -*he fuses with the core* -Marmitegee: INVERT GRAVITY -*The Nazi superweapon stops before impact* -*it uses an anti gravity shield) -*It continues) -Marmitegee: Oh crap -*it nearly hits the planet* -Marmitegee: Plan B -Marigbar: CRAP -*the planet suddenly tears apart* -*but not because of the superweapon* -Marigbar: Huh? -*The superweapon stops* -*it surrounds the superweapon* -Marmitegee: Please work -*The superweapon breaks through* -Marmitegee: Nuu -Marigbar: CRAP -*It hits the planet* -Marmitegee: OK MARMITES -Marigbar: Wat -*trillions of marmites engulf the superweapon* -*The superweapon launches them off* -Marmitegee: O_O -*it explodes on the planet* -Marigbar: GAH -Marmitegee: Ok, plan D -*part of the planet breaks off from the rest* -*forms a mini-planet* -*the superweapon flies on the other part* -Marmitegee: Ok that's it -Marigbar: O.O -Marmitegee: Enough of this crap -*Marmitegee begins fusing with the remaining bits of the planet* -*The superweapon flies away to charge up speed* -Ultra Marmitegee: Heh -*the superweapon comes back* -Ultra Marmitegee: HAAA *blasts at the superweapon* -*the sw avoids the attack) -Ultra Marmitegee: This is no weapon -Ultra Marmitegee: This is an enemy -*the superweapon summons a troll face* -Ultra Marmitegee: *attempts to grab the superweapon* -*The superweapon goes through the hands and hits UM* -*The superweapon brings UM and the MarPlanet remains to the United Gees Universe) -Ultra Marmitegee: What the heck? -*The superweapon hits Weegee's castle* -*The superweapon explodes* -*Ultra Marmitegee defuses into a planet again* -*but marmitegee himself dies* -AMrigbar: MARMITEGEE NO -Marmite: *in marlanguage* Dang it, our most valued member has died -Marmigbar: no -Other marmite: No matter, we have his brains, we can make him again -*his smarts, not literal brains* -MarGar: We must contact a scientist -Dr. Scientistgee: You called -MarGar: Well you came quick -MarGar: Do you think you could recreate Marmitegee? -Dr. Scientistgee: Hmm -Dr. Scientistgee: Yep. He has a teeny part left that I can put in a reviver -*large group of Marmites: I volunteer to help -Dr. Scientistgee: Okay -*they all look at each other and laugh* -Dr. Scientistgee: Let's go 5:25 Weegee Clone 7734: -*later at the Scientistgee lab* -Dr. Scientistgee: And... done -Revived Marmitegee: What? I'm...I'm alive! -Dr. Scientistgee: Yep -Marmitegee: *not calling him revived anymore* WHERE'S THE PLANETS -*Back at Sephiroth HQ* -Saix: SIR -Saix: The planet has been teleported to the United Gees Universe -Sephiroth: what -Saix: That's what you intended yes? -Sephiroth: yes -Saix: The planet is still there, but it's much smaller now -Sephiroth: Good -Sephiroth: And the marmite? -Saix: He seems to have died -Adolph: Zee? Zuccezz -Saix: Weegee's Castle was hit as well -Sephiroth: Double success -*meanwhile with Weegee* -Weegee: (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻ -Weegee: So you think that planet that suddenly appeared did it? -Weegee: MY CASTLE GOT DESTROYED -General: Sir, the planet appeared, and your castle blew up, what more do I need to say -Weegee: I saw a Nazi superweapon bob -General: So maybe they were working with them -*Weegee's pet gooma brings weegee a newspaper with mouth* -Weegee: Thanks -General: Well, I'll send a small group to the planet, if they die, I'm attacking - Weegee: OKay Bob -Goomba: ^_^ -*the general leaves* -*meanwhile with Pureegee* -Gabe: Pureegee -Pureegee: What is it? -Gabe: Nazis... Sephiroth... Organization XIII -Pureegee: What about them? -Gabe: They joined forces -Pureegee: Did they attack somebody? -*sleeps in goomba bed* -Gabe: Marmitegee -Pureegee: Oh dear -I heard he died -Pureegee: Why must everyone attack marmites -Gabe: I don't know -Pureegee: Even when I isolate them from everybody else, people still insist on killing them -Gabe: You do know Sephiroth is evil right -Pureegee: Yes I'm aware, I just don't see what he'd want with an empty planet with a few parasites -Gabe: That was because he sent Xemnas to kill me, and then he saw Marmitegee -Pureegee: Oh, I see -Pureegee: He wants to kill all fakegees -Gabe: He's pretty much the biggest spammer ever (4th wall broken) -Pureegee: Well, how is the planet now? -Gabe: It's right by Weegee's castle -Pureegee: Wait what?!?!?! -Gabe: I son't know -Pureegee: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED OVER THERE -Gabe: A Nazi superweapon came and moved it there -Pureegee: I'll go investigate this planet -*Pureegee disappears* -Sling King: Anyone notice that planet just appear? -Gabe: SEPHIROTH -Sling King: *points at it -Gabe: Oh that one -Pureegee: *appears on MarPlanet* -Pureegee: What is going on here?! -General Bob: PUREEGEE -Pureegee: Hello General -Sling King: I haave no idea, Gabe! Destroy that planet -General: THIS PLANET ATTACKED WEEGEE"S CASTLE -*the mar creatures are peaceful as of now* -Pureegee: that's not what I heard -Gabe: No, SK, it wasn't the cause -Sling King: GABE! DESTROY THAT PLANET! IT LOOKS UGLY! -General Bob: Weegee said he saw a bomb -Sling King: IT IS DESTROYING MY VIEW! -Gabe: Fine -Pureegee: Yes, that bomb is from the Nazis -General Bob: WAT -Sling King: Lol, Nazis -Pureegee: How would the planet be able to move itself over to here? -General Bob: You have a point -*EgoGee Is randomly eavesdropping the conversation for no reason* -*A mar creature notices EgoGee* -*he waves* -EgoGee: THE BOMB BLEW UP- *covers mouth* -Gabe: No crap -Pureegee: General, I am going to investigate the situation -General Bob: Okay -Pureegee: So, Mar creatures -Pureegee: I heard your Marmitegee has died -*Marmitegee appears* -*EgoGee: falls off where he is hanging* -Marmitegee: I am not dead, I am revived -EgoGee: OWWWWWW -Weegee: (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻ -EgoGee: Oh Pureegee that hurt -Weegee: (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻ STUPID TABLES -Pureegee: Did somebody say my name? -*covers mouth, Pureegee knows Egogee already because EgoGee lives in the trolliverse isles.* -*Later at Sephiroth HQ* -Saix: Sir, Pureegee is on the MarPlanet -Sephiroth: WHAT -Saix: I think this might put our plans to a halt -Sephiroth: DAMN IT -Saix: However, General Bob is there as well -*EgoGee: Eavesdrops sephiroth invisibly because he can* -Sephiroth: WHAT??? -Saix: He believes the planet blew up Weegee's castle -*EgoGee leaves* -Sephiroth: *facepalm* -Saix: WELL WHAT DO YOU WANT -Sephiroth: Send... Lexaeus -Saix: Ok -*At the Margar Planet* -Marmitegee: So can we leave the United Gees Universe now? -Gabe: Well -*EgoGee Throws a brick a marmitegee because he can* -*Marmitegee catches it* -Marmitegee: See what I mean? People here hate us -???????: I is here now -EgoGee: Throws a bag of doritogees at marmitegee* -???????: I is here to kill you -*The planet immobilizes EgoGee* -Marmitegee: You is here to be stupid -Pureegee: Who are you? -???????: I is Lexaeus masta of strength -Lexaeus: I is ready -Marmitegee: Well, could you come back another day Lexaeus, we are trying to discuss the reasons behind the planet being teleported -Lexaeus: No, Sephiroth told me to kill -Sling King: *eats Dark Radiation -Marmitegee: Well that's too bad then -Sling King: Good radiation. -Marmitegee: Pureegee is here -Marmitegee: An entire planet is against you -EgoGee: Well now I am screwed -Lexaeus: ME MUSCLES CAN KILL YOU ME MUSCLES -Marmitegee: Your muscles cannot kill anything -*mar creatures surround Lexaeus* -*Lexaeus punches a hole in the ground* 5:55 Weegee Clone 7734: -*it fills back up* -*Lexaeus punches the marcreatures* -EgoGee : Hello? Anyone gonna help me? HELLO!? -MarGar: We will free you if you stop antagonizing us *to Egogee* -*Lexaeus breaks EgoGee free, then punches him* -Marmitegee: Get 'em -Lexaeus: That's it -*Margars attack Lexaeus* -*He punches through Marmitegee* -Lexaeus: AXE SWORD!!! *a 500 ton axe sword appears* -*Marmitegee regenerates* -EgoGee: Fine, I was just playing around. It's my personality. *teleports to his beach house in the trolliverse isles* -Marmitegee: NOW TIME TO DIE *enfuses with ground* -Sling King: I am hungry. What's for DINNER? *it's marfood* -*The marcreatures and MarPlanet absorb Lexaeus's muscles* -Lexaeus: WAIT -Marmitegee: *coming back up from ground* You cannot kill us -Lexaeus: I is sorry -*the planet screams* -Marmitegee: now you've done it 5:58 -EgoGee: I wish I could see my dad again. *looks at a picture of Veegee (2nd) -*the planet shakes violently* -Lexaeus: WAIT -*billions of marmites engulf Lexaeus* -Lexaeus: I IS SORRY -*but it is too late* -Lexaeus: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU -*Lexaeus drowned* -*(back at Evil HQ* -Saix: Sir... -Sephiroth: Yes -Saix: I don't know how to tell you this -Saix: Lexaeus...um - Sephiroth: What is it - Saix: He managed to hurt the planet - Sephiroth: YES - Saix: But...he drowned -Saix: In marmite -Sephiroth: NO, HE WAS MY STRONGEST RECRUIT -*meanwhile the marplanet's residents as well as the planet itself manage to get the sword out* - Marmitegee: My Pureegee that thing is huge - Gabe: Holy cow - Sling King: Bored. -*two cranes picked it up*- - Marmitegee: Somebody get Weegee - Sling King: Me! - Marmitegee: I think I can sell it to his army -Gabe: Sounds good - Marmitegee: Or break down the metal and sell it EgoGee: EgoGee* -*Back at Evil HQ* - Sephiroth: ???????: -Sling King: hi - Saix: Sir, the sword has been removed EgoGee: hey TMKS - Sephiroth: Of course - Saix: On the plus side, Weegee is still rebuilding his castle and his army's a mess -Saix: Shall we attack while the pan's still somewhat hot - Sephiroth: I've had it, Saix. If Zexion dies, we go fight them - Saix: I am not fighting anywhere near that planet - Sephiroth: Send out Zexion, NOW -Saix: Of course -*Back at the MarPlanet* - Marmitegee: well, the sword's gone, and the planet's being rebuilt -Marmitegee: NOW CAN WE BE TELEPORTED ELSEWHERE -Pureegee: Good - Marmitegee: Somebody's going to attack us again, some random fakegee, or a weird fusion, or... - Zexion: STAHP RIGHT DER -*egogee teleports to the mar planet just because he is bored* - Marmitegee: Or that guy - Gabe: Are you feking serious? -Zexion: I HAVE CAME TO END YOU - Marmitegee: Hello attacker number 598 -Zexion: I'm NUMBER VI, GET IT RIGHT - Marmitegee: No -*egogee paces around the MarPlanet, hoping he won't be seen by anybody* - Marmitegee: An entire fleet of ships tried to destroy us *mar creatures try to interact with EgoGee* - Zexion: NO I'M RANK VI IN SEPHIROTH'S ARMY - Marmitegee: Oh, you mean that guy who keeps sending random people to destroy me - Zexion: YES -*a tree whacks Zexion* - Zexion: WOODBEND -*He breaks the tree* -*marmites come and start regenerating the tree* -*only 20 are there* -*the rest are underground or elsewhere, obviously* -*paces around, ignoring the mar creatures* - Zexion: HAZAZA KUDADA HUMBABA - MarGar: Why is he here if he doesn't like us? -*Zexion blows himself up* - Marmitegee: brilliant - Gabe: ಠ_ಠ -*the planet eats his remains* -*EgoGee keeps pacing around, extremely bored* -*At Evil HQ* - Saix: Sir...WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING - Sephiroth: What now? - Saix: Zexion got hit with a tree and blew himself up - Saix: That's your best man? - Sephiroth: Well F*** - Sephiroth: OKAY THEN - Saix: So what now - Sephiroth: We attack - Saix: Do we attack Weegee's army -Sephiroth: Me, you and the nazis - Saix: Or get eaten by a planet -Sephiroth: we attack weegee -Saix: FINALLY A GOOD PLAN - Sephiroth: SEIG HEIL, LETS GO -*Weegee's pet Goomba sits in my goomba bed* Weegee Clone 7734: Marmitegee: Ok, so once we teleport we will make the planet bigger - Gabe: I SENSE SEPHIROTH - Marmitegee: Who dat? -Marmitegee: Is he that guy who sent the suicide trooper - Gabe: T_T yup - Marmitegee: So what? Is he going to assault us or *suddenly ships fly by* -Sling King: Bored, still -*EgoGee paces around the planet again* - Sephiroth: NAZIIS USE ALL THE SUPERWEAPONS -NAziis: SEIG HEIL -MarGar: Guys, I think they are attacking Weegee *messed up voice* -*The superweapons hit Weegee's castle* - Marmitegee: Hmmm... - Weegee: WAHT - Marmitegee: Time for revenge! -Marmitegee: EVERYONE WHO ISN'T MARMITE OFF THE PLANET NOW -*the mar creatures enfuse into the ground* - Weegee: Grr... (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻ -*Egogee teleports off the planet* -*the planet begins to move and reform* - Sephiroth: NAZIIS ATTACK -*The planet forms into a smaller version of that monster from before* Gabeharrison49: Naziis: SEIG HEIL - MarPlanet: *swats some Nazi ships* -Gabe: SEPHIROTH -Sephiroth: Mwahahaha - Sling King: BORED BORED BORED BORED BORED BO- Bored. - Sephiroth: Saix, do your thing - MarPlanet: *swats more nazi ships* -Saix: Oh right -*Saix: *turns into a werewolf hybrid from going besserk* - Sephiroth: Never seen him THAT berserk before -*Saix attacks every enemy around him* - Gabe: I WILL KILL YOU MY DARK SIDE - MarPlanet: *uses gravity to send ships flying* - Beserk Saix: *bites some heads off and rips some off as well* - Sephiroth: hahaha *He teleports to gabe* -*suddenly EgoGee and Saix are hit by flying ships* Gabeharrison49: Sephiroth: RAGEGEE MY MAIN MAN 6:20 EgoGee: EgoGee: OWW! ~ Pickleodeon has been tracked and ambushed by Weegee. ~ 6:20 Weegee Clone 7734: Ragegee: YO WHAT'S UP SEPHIROTH 6:20 Gabeharrison49: Sephiroth: COME FORTH 6:20 Jareck.smith: which weenee reminds you of me 6:20 Weegee Clone 7734: Ragegee: WHY ARE WE SCREAMING AND WHAT'S GOING ON 6:20 Gabeharrison49: Sephiroth: Kill all these idiots m'kay 6:21 Weegee Clone 7734: Ragegee: Who? 6:21 Sling King: Weenee, cause you are a weenie 6:21 EgoGee: EgoGee: I AM NOT AN IDIOT! 6:21 Gabeharrison49: Sephiroth: THE ENEMIES 6:21 Weegee Clone 7734: *ships are seen flying through space and exploding* 6:21 EgoGee: *attacks sephiroth* 6:21 Weegee Clone 7734: Ragegee: WHO ARE THE ENEMIES 6:21 Jareck.smith: what! 6:21 Weegee Clone 7734: *attacks egogee* 6:21 Jareck.smith: laylleo? 6:21 Gabeharrison49: Sephiroth: everyone except me you the naziis and Saix 6:21 Sling King: (troll) 6:22 Weegee Clone 7734: *the MarPlanet destroys hundreds of Nazi ships over the course of minutes* 6:22 EgoGee: *egogeee puts a random marmite on sephiroths head* 6:22 Weegee Clone 7734: Marmite: *in marmite* Yeah I can help *tries to bite sephiroth 6:22 Gabeharrison49: (Sephiroth kills it) 6:22 Weegee Clone 7734: Marmite: Well that didn't work *dies8 *dies* brb 6:23 Gabeharrison49: Sephiroth: Ragegee, kill them NOW 6:23 EgoGee: *egogee teleports marmitegee to sephiroth* 6:23 Weegee Clone 7734: back 6:23 EgoGee: EgoGee: Kill this idiot sephiroth for me marmitegee. 6:23 Weegee Clone 7734: *marmitegee does not teleport* *he is fused with a planet* 6:23 Gabeharrison49: Sephiroth: RAGEGEE, kill them NOW 6:23 Weegee Clone 7734: Ragegee: *blasts EgoGee* Ragegee: I assume they're against Weegee 6:24 EgoGee: *puts a million marmite ś on ragegees head 6:24 Weegee Clone 7734: *you don't have a million marmites* *You have 5 at best 6:24 Gabeharrison49: Sephiroth: Uh... sure 6:24 Weegee Clone 7734: *the rest are apart of a planet* Ragegee: *shrugs* *blasts more enemies* 6:25 Sling King: brb 6:25 EgoGee: *I am from the trolliverse isles, I can summon anything* 6:25 Weegee Clone 7734: *no 6:25 Gabeharrison49: Sephiroth: NAZIIS HELP 6:25 Weegee Clone 7734: *you can summon stuff IN the trolliverse isles* ~ Sling King has been tracked and ambushed by Weegee. ~ 6:25 Weegee Clone 7734: *we are not in the isles *naziis are busy fighting a planet who has turned into a monster* *except the ground forces* 6:26 Gabeharrison49: Sephiroth: HITLER, ATTACK 6:26 Jareck.smith: v^_^ ^_^_^_^ ut 6:26 Weegee Clone 7734: *Hitler drops a nuke* Ragegee: Wait, Hitler!? 6:26 EgoGee: *egogee uses telepathy to move a can of FFR and dump it on sephiroth* 6:26 Gabeharrison49: Sephiroth: I made him godd *good 6:26 Weegee Clone 7734: Ragegee: What exactly does that accomplish 6:27 Gabeharrison49: (he's lying of course) 6:27 TheMoarKrabsSquirrel: SanicBee 6:27 Gabeharrison49: (Zexion revives) 6:27 TheMoarKrabsSquirrel: SanicNee 6:27 Weegee Clone 7734: Ragegee: And...is that a giant fighting space ships?! 6:27 Gabeharrison49: Zexion: YA-- (The nuke hits him) 6:27 TheMoarKrabsSquirrel: They're dead 6:27 Weegee Clone 7734: Hitler: DANG IT ZEXION YOU GOT IN THE WAY 6:27 Gabeharrison49: Sephiroth: They help fight the enemies 6:28 Weegee Clone 7734: Ragegee: So who's the giant? 6:28 Gabeharrison49: Sephiroth: I actually don't knjow 6:28 Weegee Clone 7734: *the mar planet suddenly forms back into a planet* 6:28 EgoGee: EgoGee: (to ragegee) You realize sephiroth is attacking WEEGEE right? 6:28 Gabeharrison49: *know Sephiroth: HE'S LYING 6:28 Weegee Clone 7734: Ragegee: *too busy looking at planet* 6:28 Gabeharrison49: KILL HIM 6:28 Weegee Clone 7734: Ragegee: THAT THING JUST TURNED INTO A PLANET 6:28 Gabeharrison49: Sephiroth: Yep 6:28 Weegee Clone 7734: Ragegee: OH MY GOD *head explodes* 6:28 Gabeharrison49: it does that 6:29 Weegee Clone 7734: Ragegee: *head pops back up* 6:29 Gabeharrison49: Gabe: HIYA (He attacks Sephiroth 6:29 TheMoarKrabsSquirrel: brb 6:29 Weegee Clone 7734: Ragegee: FALCON PUNCH *charges gabe* 6:29 EgoGee: EgoGee: I am part of the AQQWF I am for WEEGEE. Sephiroth is against WEEGEE. 6:29 Gabeharrison49: Sephiroth: LIES Gabe: GAH 6:30 Weegee Clone 7734: Ragegee: AAQWF? Ragegee: You know I'm for Weegee and I'm not apart of that 6:30 Gabeharrison49: Sephiroth: Enough... Gabe, my child. TIME TO DIE (He fuses with him) Gabe: GAH AA AH 6:30 Weegee Clone 7734: *billions of mar creatures suddenly fall to the planet everyone's on* 6:31 Gabeharrison49: Gabiroth: Mwahahahaha 6:31 Weegee Clone 7734: Marmitegee: ATTACK! ATTACK THE NAZIIS 6:31 Gabeharrison49: Gabiroth: Now if you kill me, you kill Gabe 6:31 Weegee Clone 7734: *mar creatures surround everyone* 6:31 Gabeharrison49: Gabiroth: Ragegee attack 6:31 EgoGee: EgoGee: (to ragegee) I am apart of the AAQWF. This Sephiroth guy is leading nazis. 6:31 Weegee Clone 7734: Marmitegee: You know what I taught the marmites how to do Sephiroth? Ragegee: I AM CONFUSED Ragegee: WHAT ARE MARMITES DOING HERE 6:32 Gabeharrison49: (Gabiroth is immune to all marmite-related crap) 6:32 Weegee Clone 7734: *marmites try to control him through bites but fail* 6:32 Gabeharrison49: Gabiroth: Giganova! (Themarmites die) 6:32 Weegee Clone 7734: Ragegee: DON"T Ragegee: YOU'LL KILL US TOO 6:32 EgoGee: EgoGee: Trying to kill Sephiroth for sending someone to MarPlanet and making that person hurt the planet. 6:33 Gabeharrison49: Gabiroth: You're right 6:33 Weegee Clone 7734: Marmitegee: That was an impressive feat, but you know you just made a huge mistake 6:33 Gabeharrison49: Gabiroth: HAHAH-- He gets hit on the back 6:33 Weegee Clone 7734: *the ground is covered in marmite* 6:33 Gabeharrison49: ?????: I got the rest of this 6:33 EgoGee: EgoGee: Sephiroth is a nazi! Ragegee, Sephiroth is the bad guy! 6:34 Gabeharrison49: Gabiroth: What the EgoGee Ragegee is my friend he doesn't believe you 6:34 Weegee Clone 7734: Ragegee: Well EgoGee, who would I believe? Ragegee: You and a parasite, or my long trusted friend 6:34 Gabeharrison49: ?????: HAHAHA (He hits Gabiroth again) 6:34 Weegee Clone 7734: Marmitegee: HOLD UP WHATEVER YOUR NAME IS Marmitegee: I need to summon someone 6:35 Gabeharrison49: ?????: My name is Jecht, all star blitzer 6:35 Weegee Clone 7734: Marmitegee: *summons Gab* 6:35 EgoGee: EgoGee: Ragegee, would you believe pureegee? I happen to know him, as I live on the trolliverse isles. 6:35 Weegee Clone 7734: *Gab is engulfed with marmite* 6:35 Gabeharrison49: Jecht: I'm gonna kick this crybaby's body to hell 6:35 Weegee Clone 7734: Marmitegee: Wait, I have an idea first Ragegee: Pureegee?! 6:35 Gabeharrison49: Jecht: MARMITEGEE TRUST ME 6:35 Weegee Clone 7734: Ragegee: Get him here to settle this mess Marmitegee: BUT I WANT TO SAVE GABE 6:36 Gabeharrison49: Jecht: I DON'T CARE I SHALL KILL THIS DEMON 6:36 Weegee Clone 7734: Marmitegee: I CARE *Gab is now marmite infected* 6:36 Gabeharrison49: HE HAS STOLE MY FAME AS BEST VIDEO GAME BOSS FOR TOO LONG 6:36 EgoGee: *telepathically tells pureegee to come and tell Ragegee the whole truth* 6:36 Weegee Clone 7734: Marmitegee: Hey guess what 6:36 Gabeharrison49: (Sephiroth summons a meteor and attacks Gabiroth) Gabiroth: R-ragegee 6:37 Weegee Clone 7734: MarGab: Time to die 6:37 Gabeharrison49: Jecht: HAHAHA (he stabs MarGab) 6:37 Weegee Clone 7734: *nope* 6:37 Gabeharrison49: This is my story 6:37 EgoGee: Who is playing pureegee? 6:37 Weegee Clone 7734: *MarGab tries to force fuse with Gabiroth* 6:37 Gabeharrison49: Jecht: NOW DIE (He roundhouse kicks Gabiroth) 6:37 Jareck.smith: hello? * grabs jecht* 6:38 Weegee Clone 7734: *MarGab force fuses with Gabiroth* 6:38 Gabeharrison49: Jecht: THIS IS MY BRAWl 6:38 Weegee Clone 7734: *Gabe is kicked out of the body* 6:38 Gabeharrison49: Gabiroth: Fool (Gabe is still in) 6:38 Weegee Clone 7734: *ok fine* 6:38 Gabeharrison49: Gabgabiroth: YOU MADE ME STRONGER 6:38 Weegee Clone 7734: *MarGab tries to free Gab* *I mean gabe* Marmitegee: I also made you Marmite Infected 6:39 Gabeharrison49: Jecht: Okay... that's it (Gabiroth is still immune to mmr 6:39 Weegee Clone 7734: Marmitegee: Jecht, you can kill him now 6:39 Gabeharrison49: Jecht: SIN 6:39 Weegee Clone 7734: Marmitegee: Hopefully Gab will get Gabe out in time 6:39 Gabeharrison49: (Sin appears) Jecht: KILL HIM 6:39 EgoGee: *since nobody is playing pureegee, let's pretend pureegee tells Ragegee the truth telepathicaly* 6:40 Gabeharrison49: (Sin uses Giga-Gravitron on Gabgabiroth) 6:40 Weegee Clone 7734: Ragegee: I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS Marmitegee: *to MarGab* Hurry up and get him out 6:40 Gabeharrison49: Jecht: NOW CRUSH 'IM (Sin crushes Gabgabiroth) 6:40 Weegee Clone 7734: Ragegee: *watches* 6:40 Gabeharrison49: Pureegee: O.O is he... dead 6:41 Weegee Clone 7734: Marmitegee: Yes 6:41 Gabeharrison49: (Gab and Gabe die, but Sephiroth turns into SS) 6:41 EgoGee: EgoGee: Now do you believe me Ragegee? 6:41 Weegee Clone 7734: Marmitegee: I can't feel his power, nor can I feel Gabe or MarGab 6:41 Gabeharrison49: Safer-Sephiroth: HAHAHA 6:41 Weegee Clone 7734: Ragegee: YOU LIED TO ME 6:41 Gabeharrison49: (he stabs through Sin) 6:41 Weegee Clone 7734: Ragegee: ERRRRRRRR 6:41 Gabeharrison49: Jecht: Oh S*** 6:41 EgoGee: EgoGee: No I didn't! 6:41 Weegee Clone 7734: *he force fuses with SS* 6:42 Gabeharrison49: Great you made ultimate ragegee (slow claps) 6:42 Weegee Clone 7734: *SS can kick him out if you'd like* 6:42 EgoGee: *teleports to the Armadongee army's base* 6:42 Weegee Clone 7734: *it's not like he's not powerful enough* 6:42 Gabeharrison49: UR: DIE JECHT Jecht: grr 6:42 EgoGee: Armegeddongee* 6:42 Weegee Clone 7734: Marmitegee: You've just activated my trap card 6:43 Gabeharrison49: Jecht: EVERYONE STOP 6:43 Weegee Clone 7734: *suddenly a strong wind gets stronger* 6:43 Gabeharrison49: Jecht: STOP NOW I HAVE A PLAN (Yu Yevon appears) 6:43 Weegee Clone 7734: Marmitegee: Ok, but if yours doesn't work I'm going with mine 6:43 Gabeharrison49: Yu Yevon: Got it. (Yu Yevon kills Ultimate Ragee) 6:43 Weegee Clone 7734: *the marPlanet stops moving* 6:43 Gabeharrison49: *Ragegee 6:43 EgoGee: *egogee teleports back* 6:44 Weegee Clone 7734: Ragegee's soul: Yes, thank you....*drifts off* 6:44 Gabeharrison49: (Sephiroth and Ragegee are both on the floor 6:44 Weegee Clone 7734: *Ragegee rolls over on his stomache* 6:44 Gabeharrison49: Jecht: THAT WAS ONE HELLUVA SHOW 6:44 Weegee Clone 7734: *unless he's just dead* 6:44 EgoGee: EgoGee: So, Weegee is safe now... I'm glad. 6:44 Weegee Clone 7734: *in which case ignore that* 6:44 Gabeharrison49: (he's alive) 6:45 Weegee Clone 7734: *Ragegee tries to get himself up* Marmitegee: Thank goodness it's over... BUT WAIT 6:45 Gabeharrison49: Sephiroth: Rage, I'm sorry I lied, I turned crazy, but here (He uses the last of his power to heal Rageee and dies) *Ragegee 6:45 Weegee Clone 7734: *remaining Naziis surround the group* 6:45 EgoGee: (This is marmite invasion right? It seemed more like a nazi invasion) 6:46 Weegee Clone 7734: Well EgoGee The marmites were switched into the good guys 6:46 EgoGee: Oh 6:46 Weegee Clone 7734: And without them, the Naziis wouldn't have invaded 6:46 Gabeharrison49: Jecht: So, Sephiroth was good Adolph: OF COURSE 6:46 Weegee Clone 7734: Marmitegee: Naziis, you will not win 6:46 EgoGee: EgoGee: He must have been being controlled. 6:46 Gabeharrison49: HE WAS UNDER MY CONTROLL Adolph: RAGEGEE I KILLED YOUR FRIEND 6:47 Weegee Clone 7734: Marmitegee: Well, time for my plan *Ragegee is unconsious* 6:47 Gabeharrison49: *no, he got healed by the rest of Seph's power ... 6:48 Weegee Clone 7734: *yes, but he can't get up either way* 6:48 EgoGee: EgoGee: ... So what do we do now? 6:48 Gabeharrison49: okay, he can talk though 6:48 Weegee Clone 7734: Ragegee: I...can't-t moooove 6:48 EgoGee: *EgoGee helps Ragegee up* 6:48 Weegee Clone 7734: Marmitegee: Naziis, leave now or I will throw my planet at you 6:48 Gabeharrison49: Adolph: Your poor friend sacrificed his power for you FOR NOTHING Jecht: Really Marmitegee 6:49 EgoGee: *EgoGee punches hitler in the stomach* 6:49 Weegee Clone 7734: Marmitegee: Don't worry, it won't destroy anything 6:49 Gabeharrison49: Vader: HITLER Adolph: VADER 6:49 Weegee Clone 7734: Ragegee: I'm going home... *Ragegee limply walks off* 6:50 Gabeharrison49: Jecht: Wat 6:50 EgoGee: EgoGee: ITS AN EPIC RAP BATTLE! GET THE POPCORN! 6:50 Gabeharrison49: (Adolph kills Ragegee 6:50 Weegee Clone 7734: Marmitegee: OK THAT'S IT 6:50 TheMoarKrabsSquirrel: Adolph Vader 6:50 Weegee Clone 7734: *MarPlanet starts moving 6:50 Gabeharrison49: Vader: I SHALL USE DA FOURS 6:50 Weegee Clone 7734: *and it gets stretchier* 6:50 Gabeharrison49: (he chokes hitler to death) 6:51 Weegee Clone 7734: *MarPlanet reaches and grabs Hitler's corpse* 6:51 EgoGee: EgoGee: Oh, I thought this would be a rap battle. 6:51 Gabeharrison49: (meanwhile, Gabe, Gab, Ragegee and Sephiroth are all dead) 6:51 Weegee Clone 7734: *and eats it* *and eats a bunch of Naziis* 6:52 Gabeharrison49: (meanwhile, Gabe, Gab, Ragegee and Sephiroth are all dead) 6:52 Weegee Clone 7734: Marmitegee: Well *sigh* this war is over Marmitegee: *grabs the corpses that Gabeharrison mentioned* 6:52 Gabeharrison49: Weegee: At what cost three men died 6:52 Weegee Clone 7734: Marmitegee: I will see you all another time 6:52 Gabeharrison49: *four 6:53 Weegee Clone 7734: Marmitegee: Hopefully a time when peace is thriving *Marmitegee and the MarPlanet leave the United Gees Universe* 6:53 EgoGee: EgoGee: ok 6:53 Weegee Clone 7734: *it's a slow process* 6:53 Gabeharrison49: (Sephiroth gets up) Sephiroth: Ugh 6:53 Weegee Clone 7734: *he is surrounded by Mar Creatures and Marmitegee* 6:54 EgoGee: Brb 6:54 Weegee Clone 7734: Marmitegee: Welcome back to the living 6:54 Gabeharrison49: Sephiroth: Ragegee he's... dead 6:55 Weegee Clone 7734: Marmitegee: We are working to revive him 6:55 Gabeharrison49: Sephiroth: And my other side 6:55 Weegee Clone 7734: Marmitegee: You mean Gabe and Gab? 6:56 Gabeharrison49: Sephiroth: yes 6:56 Weegee Clone 7734: Marmitegee: Gab is fine, but he's now half marmite (MarGab) 6:56 Gabeharrison49: Sephiroth: Okay and 6:56 Weegee Clone 7734: Marmitegee: We're not sure if we can revive Ragegee and Gabe 6:56 Gabeharrison49: Jecht: DAMNIT 6:56 Weegee Clone 7734: Marmitegee: Our planet is moving through the Trolliverse 6:56 Gabeharrison49: I FAILED 6:57 Weegee Clone 7734: Marmitegee: And we're already using a lot of resources 6:57 Gabeharrison49: Jecht: He's dead now 6:57 Weegee Clone 7734: Marmitegee: We have asked, and we have a few rations of health and energy supplies Marmitegee: From planets we pass by 6:58 Gabeharrison49: (Jecht slaps Marmitegee) I DON'T CARE 6:58 Weegee Clone 7734: Marmitegee: But we're on our last energy supply for Ragegee Marmitegee: If this doesn't work, he'll be declared eternally dead 6:58 Gabeharrison49: Sephiroth: No a friend is a friend (Sephiroth transfers his power into Ragegee) 6:59 Weegee Clone 7734: Marmitegee: Sephiroth what are you doing? 6:59 Gabeharrison49: Sephiroth: I'M SAVING RAGEGEE (He dies and Ragegee gets revived) 6:59 Weegee Clone 7734: Marmitegee: *sigh* Marmitegee: We worked so hard to revive him, only to have him die a third time *Ragegee gets up* 6:59 Gabeharrison49: Jecht: Now that... is friendship 7:00 Weegee Clone 7734: Ragegee: Wha? Where am I? Marmitegee: You are on the MarPlanet 7:00 Gabeharrison49: Jecht: i have this Pheonix Down, it revives FF Characters 7:00 Weegee Clone 7734: Marmitegee: Wait what 7:00 TheMoarKrabsSquirrel: Chelly "Awphysaur" Jari 7:00 Weegee Clone 7734: Marmitegee: Can it be used to revive Gabe or Sephiroth? 7:00 Gabeharrison49: (Jecht revives Sephiroth and Gabe) Jecht: Both 7:01 Weegee Clone 7734: Marmitegee: SUCCESS *the mar creatures celebrate* 7:01 Gabeharrison49: General Bob: (facepalm) 7:01 Weegee Clone 7734: Marmitegee: What can we do to repay you Jecht? 7:01 Gabeharrison49: Jecht: Hm I did enough today, how aboul 10,000 Gi; *Gil (Gil = FF Money) 7:02 Weegee Clone 7734: Marmitegee: We will have it for you in a few hours 7:02 Gabeharrison49: Jecht: Okay, I'm going to bed) 7:02 Weegee Clone 7734: Marmitegee: We will pass by a money trade planet shortly 7:02 Gabeharrison49: Sephiroth: Wha Ragegee, Gabe... you're both alive 7:03 Weegee Clone 7734: Ragegee: SEPHIROTH!!! 7:03 Gabeharrison49: Sephiroth: RAGEGEE 7:03 Weegee Clone 7734: MarGab: Gabe! 7:03 Gabeharrison49: Gabe: IMPOSTER 7:03 Weegee Clone 7734: MarGab: Not anymore 7:04 Gabeharrison49: gabe: I guess so 7:04 Weegee Clone 7734: MarGab: I am now one of the marmites Marmitegee: Well, we are currently passing by the Trolliverse Isles 7:04 Gabeharrison49: Patrick: And suprizingly, everyone lived The End 7:04 Weegee Clone 7734: Marmitegee: If you want, you can go there and get transport back to wherever you need to 7:04 Gabeharrison49: Gabe: Okay come on guys 7:05 Weegee Clone 7734: *Ragegee flies up* 7:05 Gabeharrison49: *Sephiroth flies with Ragegee to their shared apartment* 7:05 Weegee Clone 7734: Ragegee: Thank you marmites, I will never call you a dirty parasite again! *MarGab remains* 7:05 Gabeharrison49: Sephiroth: THANKS JECHT Jecht: Yep (is that it) 7:06 Weegee Clone 7734: Yeah 7:06 Gabeharrison49: k 7:06 Weegee Clone 7734: UBT *but 7:06 Gabeharrison49: wat 7:06 Weegee Clone 7734: A little conclusion to the MarPlanet that no one will listen to 7:06 Gabeharrison49: I will put it in Epilouge 7:07 Epilouge Morgan Freeman: The MarPlanet continued its journey until it reached the edge of the Trolliverse, and along the way it would meet people trying to attack it, however, many of them realized that the marmites were peaceful. The MarPlanet eventually got back to its normal size and is flourishing with Marlife. Also Marigbar eventually came back up and lived with the rest of the mar creatures, and he even made a new friend (MarGab) *Marmitegee looks at a small glimmer in the sky, a glimmer that held his creation, and his horrid past* THE END